Thrill Of the Chase
by AshlynCouslandTheirin
Summary: Ellana has had quite enough of all talk and no action with Solas, so she decides to see if she can make him try and catch her himself. Pretty soon, she's running through the halls of Skyhold with an elf hot on her heels. The question is, will she let him catch her? A now completed two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sometimes the muse wants fluff. Sometimes she wants stressful angst.

Today she wants SMUT.

You have been warned.

Ellana was sprawled out on her bed, the setting sun casting her room in a golden, warm glow, at odds with the wintry air outside. Another time she might have appreciated the beautiful, peaceful moment, but today, she found herself far too restless to take such time.

Most days, if someone were to ask, Ellana would tell them that the Inquisition was a fast-paced mad house, with a new task needing her attention every time she turned around. It seemed every time she fixed one problem, there were five more disasters, and she had to race to plug the holes. But then, once in a while, there were days like today. Where _nothing_ happened.

And Creators above, was she ever bored.

She had practically begged Cassandra for something to do earlier, but the woman had had nothing for her. When she had asked Josephine she had said two words about paperwork only to find that the Inquisitor had mysteriously disappeared. Cullen had retreated to his rooms for some time to himself to read – she couldn't really begrudge him for that – and Leliana was off in The Hinterlands meeting with some of her spies. Ellana almost wished the Breach would open up again just so she could go and beat the snot out of some demons.

The elf sat up with a huff, eyes darting around the room for something that might grab her attention. Her fingers drummed when nothing appeared. She considered going and claiming the time of one of her companions', but she hated to deprive them of what little relaxation they were afforded. As if they weren't stressed enough already. It wasn't _their_ fault she was bored.

Thinking of her companions did bring her mind back to a problem she had been facing lately however. Namely Solas. The elf was an enigma to her in every possible way. When she'd met him he'd seemed almost casual about the breach and the problems that lay with it. Arrogant even. Rather befitting of his name. But then later, speaking with him, she'd discovered a serious, troubled side to him, and even more surprising, a playful, teasing streak. His moods seemed to change erratically, and she had trouble keeping up.

All this, unfortunately, deeply appealed to the hunter in her.

While she may have only hunted for food and materials in her clan, but she didn't know a single hunter who didn't love the thrill of it, the excitement of catching their prey. _Especially_ when it was something strange and exotic. Exactly what Solas was. Some part of her had marked him as 'prey' almost immediately, and she'd been hunting him ever since. At first, things seemed to go well. He responded to her flirtations easily, and even initiated some flirting a time or two. She'd quite liked the thought of him noticing how graceful she was, noticing her body. In fact, after that particular conversation, she'd gotten a little smug. If he was noticing how her body moved, surely it would be all too easy to capture him. But he never made a move, and always managed to evade any she tried to make. It was a strange game of cat and mouse, and she was getting quite frustrated with her inability to catch him.

There was also another matter that she was rather embarrassed to admit, even to herself. Ellana was not a stranger to romantic trysts. Not that she slept around often or anything, but she was a grown woman, and knew what she liked. And for one reason or another, when it came to matters in the bedroom, the hunter in her seemed to completely disappear. She'd discovered a submissive streak, and she had actually avoided romance with anyone for a while afterwards. It made no sense to her that she could be such a strong, confident woman in every other matter of her life, and then completely relinquish control during sex. She worried that what ever man she was with would lose respect for her, assuming that she never _really_ wanted control, that she secretly just wanted a man to run her life for her, and nothing could be farther from the truth.

Eventually she'd come to terms with it. She'd realized that it was okay to want what she did in the bedroom. She was the first to admit that she was a control freak in most of her life, and it was sort of nice to let someone else take the reins once in a while. Especially when it turned her on so much.

Now that didn't mean that she _never_ took control when it came to sex, but it certainly wasn't her preference. Which was part of her problem when it came to Solas. Much as she was sure he wouldn't, she wanted him to chase after her, instead of the other way around. The hunt was enjoyable from both sides, so long as both parties were interested, she just didn't know how to get him to –

She paused when a sudden thought occurred to her. This really _was_ a hunt, wasn't it? If she treated it like one, perhaps she could get her prey to come to her, something she – and many other hunters – often did.

A feral grin crossed her face. Oh this would be _fun._

* * *

><p>"Solas?" Ellana called out into the rotunda, where the man could usually be found. She'd asked him once why he hadn't chosen the library, which is what she would have expected, and he made a quip about there being too much moustache up there. He and Dorian had an odd relationship.<p>

"I am here, Inquisitor."

The voice from behind her made her jump and whirl. The elf had been leaning by the doorway, so she had not seen him as she passed. He grinned at her surprise, though she scowled and had to restrain herself from smacking his arm.

"What can I do for you, lethallan?" he asked, noticeably attempting to curb his smirk.

She huffed a little before replying. "I just thought I might say hello. I was going to head to the library to get something to read, but then thought you might like some company instead."

"I suppose that would be nice. It has been a rather quiet day, hasn't it?" he replied, moving to lean upon his desk.

She did her best not to smile. She'd needed to be sure he wasn't adverse to her presence first. Now, she just had to find a way to get him to initiate their teasing. Or let him _think_ he was initiating it anyway. She just needed to give him an opening… "It really has. To be honest, I was thinking of just turning in early, but my bed was so cold I decided to come down here," she said with a little laugh. Her tone was _almost_ too innocent. "Unfortunately I'm just as freezing down here."

Solas' lips pulled up into another small smirk. "If you'd like, I could warm you both."

He'd taken the bait. _Excellent._

She pretended to give him a surprised blink and then an embarrassed giggle. "Well…" she began, and looked up at him from under her lashes. "You'd have to catch me first."

He paused, evidently surprised, but not deterred. "Oh, would I now?"

She gave him a teasing grin. "Ser, I am a lady. Surely you know I couldn't just _invite _you to my bed."

He gave a little snort. "And catching you and dragging you to it would be a better option?"

She took a couple of steps backwards towards the door, without quite moving too far from his personal space. "Well, I wouldn't really able to resist then, would I?"

His eyes flashed. "My lady Inquisitor, unless I am mistaken, you are a hunter. Something tells me you wouldn't be so easily caught."

Ellana noted that he didn't say he wasn't willing to try. "My, Solas, are you telling me there is no hunter in you?"

"Oh, quite the contrary," he replied in a lowered octave.

"I don't know," she said, with a mock sigh. "It seems to me like you don't know _how_ to catch prey."

There was another flash and a pause before he surprised her by saying "You have a one minute head start."

Her heart jumped. Was he serious? She didn't want to go running through the keep only to find he hadn't bothered to give chase. She'd look like a fool. When she didn't move however, he raised an eyebrow and got that little smirk again.

_He isn't joking._

She took a few more backward steps, keeping her eyes locked with his before turning and walking through the doorway.

And then she broke into a run.

The hunt was on.

* * *

><p>There were startled squawks and yelps as she raced by, though she noticed none of them. Her muscles burned pleasantly with the joy of running – and maybe from finally getting to <em>do<em> something – and though she was far from tiring, her heart already raced. She was fairly certain the one-minute mark had passed not long ago, so he had to be after her by now. The feral grin returned. Soon she would have her prey.

She wasn't about to lead him straight to her quarters, though. She was going to enjoy their game first. Maybe she'd even let him think he was about to catch her once or twice before –

A little _eep!_ escaped her as she nearly went down a hallway only to see him at the end of it. She saw a grin light his face before she took off again. _Creators_, he was faster than she'd expected! After turning a couple of corners she was brave enough to look back and saw that he had disappeared again. Whether that meant she was faster than him or he was attempting to cut her off she didn't know. And she wasn't sure which option sounded better.

When she was relatively certain she was safe she stopped to breathe for a moment and consider where to go next. The excitement of being chased had the unfortunate side effect of wearing her out quicker, and she wanted to preserve her strength. But where to go?

_Treat this like a hunt,_ she recalled. She needed to think like her prey – predator? – and figure out where he thought she would go.

She was a rogue, and her particular fighting style relied on hiding in the shadows, and striking her opponents without them ever seeing it coming. Which he knew. He probably assumed she would go for the quieter, more private parts of the keep, either out of instinct or to hide. She chose to do the opposite.

She ran back into the throne room, amused at the shocked, and even scandalized, looks on some of the nobles' faces, and back through the rotunda. Her heart jumped a little again as she ran through there, part of her still assuming he'd be in there waiting. She immediately went for the outside door and ran through the cold air towards Cullen's office, the chill bite reddening her cheeks and nose. She paused briefly when she entered the Commander's office, breathing hard. She looked around but didn't see him.

"Inquisitor?"

She jumped at the voice, her adrenaline shooting through her and leaving her skin tingling. The voice had come from above, and Ellana looked up to see Cullen peering over the edge of what his bedroom floor, next to the ladder. His brows were furrowed in confusion.

"If Solas comes through here, tell him I went that way," she said breathlessly, pointing to the door she'd just come through. She then took the door on the right side of the office, racing into the night again. It was a rash move, and one the elf probably wouldn't fall for, but she couldn't resist trying.

Ellana raced as fast as she could for the tavern, zipping past Cole, who mumbled something about 'needing to know that someone was willing to fight to catch her' – she'd think on that later – and down to the first floor, hoping she could get lost in the throng of bodies for a little while, catch her breath, and maybe find out if anyone had seen Solas.

Luckily, as it was indeed a slow night, the tavern was full of patrons looking for a distraction, and she got to walk among everyone at an easy pace, though she got a few weird looks due to her heavy breathing. The nervousness that she could be so easily caught in such an open place kept her heart from completely slowing down, so her blood continued to race. She made her way over to Bull after a minute or two.

He looked up with an easy grin. "Hey, boss," he gave her a quick once over. "You're looking kinda ragged. What's up?"

"I'm uh…" she searched for a way to explain what she was doing without being explicit. Though, knowing Bull, he'd probably like that. "Okay, cards on the table, I sort of convinced Solas to chase me and now I'm kinda leading him around Skyhold before I get him back to my rooms."

Bull was quiet for a moment before erupting with laughter. He slapped his knee, and she couldn't resist smiling good-naturedly. "Boss, don't _ever_ change."

"What could possibly need changing?" she countered with a wink. "Incidentally, you haven't seen him, have you?"

He pretended to think for a moment, rubbing his chin. "Hm, bald guy, about yea high, scowls a lot?" he said, holding his hand up to Solas' height.

She giggled. "Yeah, that's the one."

Bull grinned and nodded his head towards the window behind her. She turned and saw Solas standing outside, apparently just having seen her himself. They both stared for a moment before she shot him a 'come and get me' grin and took off for the stairs again. She heard Bull call out "You kids play nice!" and more laughter as she rounded the stairs and took off out the door and to the ramparts.

She actually heard a clamor in the tavern before she was out of earshot. He'd apparently given up attempting to cut her off and was giving chase directly behind her now. Ellana couldn't help grinning as she ran back through Cullen's office, hearing him bark in surprise again, but she was already taking off for the main rooms of the keep before he could question her. She could only imagine how frustrated – and confused – he would be when Solas came racing through. She doubted he would ever leave his doors unlocked again.

The elven woman sprinted through the rotunda, practically vaulting over the desk in the center, and into the throne room. As it was now getting rather late, the room had finally emptied, and she was rather glad for it. Their game of chase was coming to a close.

She heard the outside door open and close just as she got into the hall and raced for the door to her quarters, wondering if she could get in and to her room before he caught her.

Ellana's fingers had just brushed against the wood of the door, and she was grinning with victory when her wrist was suddenly grabbed and pinned above her, and her body was pressed against the entrance by another body behind her. She gasped in surprise and excitement, feeling her captor's hot breath panting against the nape of her neck.

_"Caught you."_

A/N: I hate to leave you hanging, but…I actually I take that back. I _love_ to leave you hanging. Mwahaha.

Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll upload the next chapter quicker ;)

(Just kidding, I'm way too excited about this to keep you waiting long.)

Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here we go to part two. Fair warning – there really _is_ much smut ahead this time.

**Also, in case this is a ****trigger**** for anyone, there is some light domination and submission in here.**

Beyond that, this is just some fun sexy times. :3

* * *

><p><em>"Caught you."<em>

Ellana stood panting against the door, her right wrist pinned above her and the other pressed against the wood. Solas pressed into her from behind, not allowing any movement. She shivered at the knowledge that she'd been caught and was now completely at his mercy.

Her thoughts from earlier in the afternoon resurfaced and confused her. Her plan had been to make her prey come to her, and even for him to take the lead, but she felt distinctly like _he_ was the predator now. The thrill of the hunt still made her heart race, knowing it was far from over.

After another moment or two Solas grabbed her waist with his free hand, and used his hold on her to turn her about, his long fingers digging into her skin. Her back now against the door, and her hand now pressed to it beside her head, she looked up at Solas from under her lashes. She unsuccessfully tried to suppress another shiver at the heavy-lidded, but focused gaze he had pinned her with.

"So," he began. "Do you still doubt my prowess as a hunter, lethallan?"

She fought the urge to giggle at the double entendre. "I must say, you are quite skilled, Solas. There is still one question I have, however."

He tilted his head slightly, reminding her of a wolf watching a small animal. "And what might that be?"

"What exactly do you do with your prey once you've caught it?"

There was an intense, charged moment between them, where nothing was said. Then, he got a little smirk on his face – the same one he got when he was teasing her – and leaned in slowly. Her heart sputtered wildly. He was going to kiss her.

However, he startled her by suddenly lifting the hand he'd had at her waist and tangling it in her hair, then tugging just hard enough to pull her head to the side, and whipped his head down to suckle hard at her neck.

A little cry of surprise turned quickly into a moan as he used his teeth on her skin, and her excitement rammed up a few notches as she realized he was probably leaving a mark. He finally left that spot only to trail his lips up the column of her neck, occasionally pressing a butterfly kiss to the corner of her jaw, just under her ear, and then gently tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. He then pulled back with that same smirk still in place, and she stood trembling in his arms.

"I…I guess that answers that," she said breathlessly once she had found her voice.

Solas chuckled lowly before replying. "Where do we go from here then, vhenan?" He did not release her hand, so her while her shivers slowed, she found that they didn't quite cease.

"I thought that was rather obvious," she teased.

He smiled, but didn't relent. "I'm leaving that decision up to you."

His free hand was pressed to the door, holding his weight, leaving her left hand loose as well. Coincidentally, the hand closest to the doorknob. He wanted her to be the one to both physically and metaphorically open the door for them. He was more than willing to chase her, but wouldn't press her into an act she wasn't ready for. Ellana was pleased at the thoughtful gesture, knowing there were other men who would have been pressuring her into bed long before now.

She pretended to deliberate for a few moments, pursing her lips and giving him a mock thoughtful expression, humming in contemplation. He endured it, but a raised eyebrow told her she might earn herself more unsatisfied lust if she continued teasing. She finally grinned and darted up to kiss the tip of his nose, at the same time reaching out to turn the knob. As he was leaning against the door, his weight nearly over balanced the both of them, but he managed to catch them before they fell to the floor. He pulled Ellana flush against him, and she let out a little gasp.

Before she could have more of a reaction however, Solas surprised her yet again by grasping her hips and lifting her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pulled her down into a searing kiss, giving a little moan against her lips. She dimly heard the door closing, and realized he must have kicked it closed. She cradled his head in one hand, the other one wrapped tightly about his shoulders to keep herself steady.

After a minute he released her, and she fell backward onto her bed. She hadn't even realized he'd been walking. He quickly crawled over her, grabbing both her hands now and pinning them to the mattress on either side of her head. He grinned at her before leaning down and kissing the hollow of her neck, then began sucking lightly at her collarbone. She let out a little sigh of appreciation and rolled her hips against his for revenge. He grunted and glanced to the left of the bed, at her nightstand. She'd tossed her cloth belt there the other day, and hadn't bothered to pick it up yet. A shiver of excitement passed through her as she realized what he had planned. He looked back to her once for approval, and at her nod, he released her hands to lean over and snatch up the strip of burgundy cloth.

As he was still over her, she used his distraction to run her fingers up under his tunic, lifting the material with it. He took the hint as he rebalanced himself directly above her, dropping the cloth next to her and stripping his tunic off, though the jawbone necklace remained. She didn't get much of a chance to appreciate the revealed skin before he was taking her wrists in hand and pressing them to the headboard. She scooted up a little to get herself more comfortable, and then he was tying her to the wood. He checked that the knot was secure before removing his fingers, and she wriggled a little to see what leeway she had. He gave her one more curious glance, making sure she was alright, and she smiled in response.

Solas tangled his fingers in her hair once more, tightening so that she felt the pull slightly at her scalp, and leaned down to kiss her again, slowly this time. He took his time exploring her, and tugged at her bottom lip once or twice with his teeth, and she quivered each time. He ran his lips down her neck, raking his teeth gently across the skin, nipping lightly at her collarbone, until he came in contact with the material of her shirt. She had left a few buttons at the top undone for comfort.

He began pulling the buttons out of their holes with his teeth, and the sight was enough of a turn-on to make her give a soft moan, which he chuckled at. He kissed and laved at her skin every time a few inches were revealed, and when the final button had been undone, he leaned up on his knees to pull the material away from her sides, leaving it gaping open. He gazed at her a moment, a little smile on his face.

The sight of him leaning over her, an almost arrogant smirk on his face, and silhouetted by the moonlight reminded Ellana keenly of the position she was in. She had been captured, and was his to command.

She only enjoyed the feeling for a moment before he leaned back down to press a kiss to her chest above her breast band, slinking a hand under her back to undo the clasp. She arched her back to assist him, glad that the band had no straps. One the catch had been released, he tossed the material away, and immediately set to kissing her left breast slowly, circling around it in an increasingly inward path. He finally reached her nipple to suck at it hard, and she arched into him, moaning. Her hips bucked into him unknowingly, and he leaned on one elbow so his other hand could reach her waist and hold her down. He treated her other breast in a similar manner, lightly holding her nipple in his teeth and flicking it with his tongue briefly.

Ellana turned her head to bury her face in the pillow and under her arm, but was only able to for a few moments before she felt fingers tugging lightly at her jaw, and she turned to be caught by Solas' gaze. He locked his eyes with hers for a few intense moments, and said in a low, husky voice "Don't hide from me."

She gave a breathless little nod, then he leaned in as if to kiss her. But he only gently dragged his lower lip against hers before pulling away, grinning when she tried to chase after his mouth. He started trailing wet kisses down her body, dropping a kiss on one of her breasts as he moved along her chest. More kisses were pressed to her ribs, and the almost ticklish sensation made her breath erratic. Solas dragged his nails lightly down her sides as he reached her stomach, kissing around her bellybutton and flicking his tongue in her navel once teasingly. Ellana pressed her lips together to hold back a moan as he breathed and licked along her hipbones, a particularly sensitive area. He undid the laces of her breeches with his teeth, then hooked his fingers in the waistband to drag them down her legs.

Left only in her smallclothes, Ellana fidgeted as Solas gave her another long appraising look. He then pressed kisses to her upper thigh, fingers running lightly along the top of her smalls, and her breathing sped. It wasn't until her legs spread involuntarily that he finally peeled them away from her. At this, he started kissing and licking at the insides of her knee, moving steadily upward. His hand stroked slowly up the inside of her other leg. Realizing what he was planning to do, Ellana's hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly, and she fought for breath. She considered telling him he didn't have to do this for her – Creators knew she was more than ready for him – but before she even opened her mouth, his was on her.

Ellana's head fell back, a moan releasing loudly from her as Solas' tongue stroked her. One of his hands pushed her leg down when she instinctively tried to tighten around him, and the stretch of her muscles only made her feel hotter. Her blood sang in her veins, and she dug her heels into the bed in an unintentional attempt to press her hips closer. The man's tongue flicked at her clit and ran along her folds, and she found she couldn't hold onto a single thought for longer than a moment. Her toes curled when she felt a long finger enter her, and she moaned as it curled when he pulled it slowly out. He continued to thrust the digit into her, adding another finger when her back arched.

Little mewls of pleasure were escaping Ellana as she began to feel the white hot pleasure dancing on the edges of her nerves. Just as she felt herself start to tip over however, Solas pulled away, and she let out an embarrassing cry in protest. Solas crawled up her body to press a quick kiss to her lips, and then nuzzled at her neck for a few moments, murmuring softly to her. She came down from the precipice, though the kisses and nips he continued delivering her skin kept warmth running through her body, which she realized was his intention.

Once she had calmed enough, Solas leaned back and tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth again, making her shiver. He pressed his brow to hers, and they both closed their eyes for a moment.

"Are you ready for me, vhenan?" he asked quietly. She noticed with no small amount of pride that he was rather breathless himself.

"Emma'lath," she replied hazily, eyes hooded with lust. Solas kissed her deeply, and she moaned, tasting herself on his tongue. He then reached down to roughly tug on the waistband of his trousers, and a moment later buried himself in her heat with a hard thrust. Ellana shuddered with pleasure, toes curling, and nipped at Solas' neck when he didn't move. She didn't need time to adjust, she wanted him _now._

The elven man gave a low moan of his own, and began rolling his hips into her sinuously. Ellana twined her legs around his waist, pulling him closer with her heels. Her head fell back on a groan and Solas peppered her neck with kisses, sucking at one side and leaving another bruise. He began to speed up, his hips snapping against her now, and he nudged her face so that she would look at him. He stared intensely into her eyes for a few moments, and the focused heat finally sent her over the edge. She clung to him as waves of pleasure crashed over her, gooseflesh appearing with her shivers and quakes. The tightening of her muscles made Solas growl, and a few hard thrusts later he was over the edge with her, crying out his pleasure.

Coming down from her high, Ellana glanced up lazily as Solas untied her wrists, thanking him sleepily as he flopped to her side. She curled into him, light tremors still running through her from time to time. He stroked her back as the effects wore off, holding her close to ward off the chill in the air.

When their breathing had returned to normal, Solas asked "So, did you enjoy your hunt, Lady Inquisitor?"

She smiled sheepishly against his chest. "Caught on to that, did you?"

He chuckled. "As I told you, I'm an excellent hunter myself. I can recognize when one is attempting to draw her prey out."

Ellana leaned her head back to see his face, raising an eyebrow. "Attempting? I think my plan worked out rather well, don't you?"

He smiled, running a finger along one of her wrists, which had a slight red mark on it. "Here I thought we'd agreed that I was the one who caught you, vhenan."

She hooked one of her legs around his, drawing his hips flush with hers. "You just keep thinking that, ma sa'lath."

Laughing lightly he drew her close once more, and both elves slowly drifted into a sated sleep. A successful hunt was always best celebrated with a long rest.

* * *

><p>AN: Writing smut can be so awkward haha, like one minute I'm all "yeah, this part's gonna be awesome!" and the next I realize I'm sitting here in pj's writing about two elves going at it like bunnies. *le blush*

Quick translations:

Vhenan is a term of endearment meaning "my heart"

I used Emma'lath to say "I am ready, love." Emma lath is actually what the Elvish wiki says means "my love" but "Emma" means I am, so I'm using a bit of artistic licensing. :)

Ma sa'lath is another term of endearment, for "my one love"

Special thanks to demondragon000, Kias, MP, and KrystylSky for your reviews! You guys are fantastic!

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this little smut fest!

Happy reading! :)


End file.
